Our Sunshine to our Cloudy Days
by LaughingPuppeteer
Summary: Look for her and win her back. You love her so don't loose her" was all Esme told him. "I will get her back," Edward assured his family.What he didn't expect was for her to be with another vampire. Let alone, for her to disappear for 50 years.-Sequel TPIE
1. The Beginning

**Hey,**

I haven't writen anything in a while. .. a LONG while.

So I hope I still have some readers our there.

**Thanks.**

* * *

_****_

**Our Sunshine to our Cloudy Days**

_The Twilight Series and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_This is the Sequel to: The Pain in Everyone's Eyes_

* * *

**THE BEGINNING**

EVERY MORNING SINCE ALICE'S RETURN I WROTE ANOTHER LETTER, BEFORE RESUMING MY PACING.

My life had become a monotonous existence. With Alice throwing not so subtle hints that if I went to her home in Fontana, California Bella's disgust would only increase. I had no choice but the pace our home between letters that I composed to her. My writing was strained. Every letter was short and simple.I was careful not to flame the already sizzling disappointment that she felt towards me. Although the feeling that I had lost Bella for eternity threaten to overtake my emotions I pushed back down.

_My dear Bella, _

_I hope that you read this letter. I'm sorry my love. I still want to seek you out but Alice is adamant that it would not be the best course for me to take but I can't help but wonder if you would forgive me if I held you in my arms. I sorry I hurt you but I plead that you give me another chance. I know that a monster like me doesn't deserve an angel like you but I love you. I can't live with out you. I miss the nights I spent watching you sleep, murmuring in you dreams. The few words you would utter made me feel as if I was finally peeking into that shielded mind of yours. I miss you my love. You are the love of my life. The bright beacon of hope in my dark sad existence. I hope that someday you forgive me. I want to go after you to show you how much I truly care about you but I am unsure for it seems that it could possibly hurt you more than you already have. I'm sorry. _

_You're love,_

_Edward Cullen_

I carefully folded the letter in three and slid it into a light blue envelope. On the front I quickly wrote out our address and set it on a small table by the door. Later today Carlisle would drop it off at the post office on his way to the hospital. As I stepped outside I started to run and not much time later I stopped as I noticed where my feet had led me to. I was frozen in the middle of our meadow, the sun was so deeply set behind the darkening clouds that there was no way to tell what time of day it was. After exiling myself in my home for so long - 'it was specially disorienting'. I stood in the middle of the clearing remembering the first day Bella has witness the sun dancing on my exposed skin making it glow under her hands. I closed my eyes. She had ran her fingers slowly down my arm, tracing small circles and other shapes as I sat still as a statue underneath her warm touch. I replayed as she had traced the outline of my face with her hand marveling out our unique characteristics. I had reveled in her touch.

Suddenly once more I was running. But this time I just kept running. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, instead I just followed my heart. As I ran, making sure to stay hidden from human eyes I replayed the images that haunted me every day and night.

I cringed as I replayed Alice's visions.

_William, a strange lone vampire with bright topaz eyes, held my frightened Bella as something chased them. Bella sitting on her couch her eyes were wide with fear as he disappeared. She gazed out the window to see a pair of large eyes in the night before another creature attacked it. They disappeared, one chasing after the other._

_Bella standing behind a pair of swings. William crouched in front of her, ready to attack if the beast came anywhere near my love. He unleashed a ferocious growl. In front of them stood a werewolf. Nathan. He launched toward Bella but William interfered sending him flying with a powerful kick. Everything appeared fine until Nathan kicked William against an old tree, momentarily stunning him. Nathan, sensing he had an opening, turned and pounced on Bella. Her mouth opened and an ear shattering scream erupted form her lips. _

The last image shattered what little hope I had left. This image that constantly played in my mind, along with the few others I had accidentally caught a glimpse of when Alice let down her guard.

_William and Bella were jumping on her bed. The night Alice had returned home. Bella was happy and looked radiant. Bella has lost her balance and begun falling. William wouldn't let her get hurt so both ended on the ground, Bella on top of him as he broke her landing. She bit her bottom lip, he placed his finger on it silently telling her to stop and she obeyed. He leaned in and she did also. Their lips touched._

Despite the many warnings Alice had given me about approaching Bella, I had finally decided to visit her. And obviously, there was no danger if I didn't approach her, right? I just needed to see her.

After half a day of running I finally approached the city that I had seen in Alice's thoughts. As I came closer to the park where Bella frequently visited with William a part of me wanted to approach her home. A sudden urge to be close to her made me run faster. Made me focus on my speed and nothing else. I wasn't looking. Wasn't paying enough attention so that I didn't notice.

It came out of nowhere. One minute there was nothing but trees as I blurred past them.

Then suddenly he was on top of me.

* * *

Well guys... What do you think?

Should I continue this story.

Please REVIEW.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Hey Guys,**

Sorry for the long wait. I was getting accustomed to my new job.

:D

**Thanks**

**Our Sunshine to Our Cloudy Days**

_The Twilight Series and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_This is the Sequel to: The Pain in Everyone's Eyes_

* * *

**Unexpected Meetingf**

THEN SUDDENLY HE WAS ON TOP OFf ME, BEARING HIS TEETH HIS EYES DARK POOLS OF ANGER.

I was once again looking at William, yet this image wasn't conjured out of Alice's memories. This was real. He was real. Suddenly the pain I had tucked away rose back up. His nails dug into my throat, his mouth was wide open. His eyes shifted between my neck and my eyes. For the smallest instant I wished that he would indeed play out his unspoken threat and hoped, no prayed, he'd rip me into pieces. Slowly tearing me apart, limb by limb.

What I saw in his eyes pained me more than anything. I could see, that I was the danger. I was the threat. And **he** was the protector of my sweet Bella.

As we stared at eachother, William glared threateningly at me. I knew that he loved her. But he couldn't care for her as much as I did or at least I tried to convince myself. She was my world and my life. With out her I became a pile of limbs with out any thoughts or feelings.

I stared at him as he opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He reminded me of a fish out of water. Gasping for air. That's when I became aware of his thoughts as question after question formed in his mind.

_What does he want? Has he come for my Bells. He can't take her from me, she wouldn't leave with him. _

_Is he the only one or are there more? I wonder if Alice knew about this. Does Bella know? I wont let him steal her from me. _

I couldn't stand hearing his thoughts any longer. Every thought about her made him soar with happiness, when instead it pained me to see every memory. To see him holding her. Singing to her. Kissing her. I saw the he kissed her with less restraint than I would have ever dared, I closed my eyes as I remember that that was something Bella had wanted from me but I couldn't give it to her.

"I don't _**want **_anything and I come alone." A sense of relieve washed over me as he let go of my neck and took a step back. In his thoughts I could see that he wouldn't hesitate to fight me if it's what I was here for.

"If you don't want anything what are you doing here?" He asked me, while wondering whether he should tell Bella about our encounter today.

"How is she doing?" I asked him, I hated myself as I hoped that he would reveal that she wasn't doing so great or that she missed home. What was wrong with me, wanting her to be unhappy.

"She's doing fine, no thanks to you. She misses Alice, talks about it in her sleep all the time." As he finished telling me, my phone rang I pulled it out of me pocket to see that Alice was calling. As Alice yelled at me for coming to Fontana I kept my gaze on William. "You can't let her see you! Edward, if you do you'll loose her. I know you already made up your mind to find her. But ... dont."

"Alice, tell Carlisle where I am and ... that I'm staying for a few day," I rushed the last words out quickly hoping William hadn't hear me but he had. His shoulders tensed and his eyes became pitch black as I muttered a quick goodbye even though Alice was still mid sentence.

"What did you come here for?" William asked as he straightened up and casually leaned against a tree, one knee bent up with his foot resting against the big oak tree's roots, "It's obvious Bella is not yours anymore. You gave her up. I always wondered how it was possible that you would give up such a perfect creature like her up. Only a fool would give that gem away." He told me with a smug smile.

"Tell me, what was going through your head when you stupidly enough let her father watch you feed. You broke her heart when you didn't look for her," He told me. My heart ached. I was saddened by the thought of me hurting my precious Bella, however at the same time I mentally struggled with myself, I knew that it wouldn't help if I broke every bone in his body. However, I was beginning to loose sight of that as he continued on.

"She's happy now. She's in my arms at nigfhtnotch. I sing to her as she fall asleep. I kiss her when she first opens her eyes in the morning. I won't ever abandon her. I wouldn't be stupid enough to loose her," I could taste the venom in my mouth as my body involuntarily slouched down a notch. By the gaze of his eyes I knew he had seen my movement.

My eye's grew wide as William smiled to himself. Before I thought about what I was doing I had already collided with him.

"It's not true. She would never say yes to you," I growled at him, in response to my statement his legs kicked me off of him and I collided against another great tree, this one didn't withstand the collision and it's trunk let out a horrifying ripping sound before it started toppling over.

"You're a fool Edward Cullen, thinking she would wait for you forever," he told me as he crouched down in front of me, bearing his teeth. _Stupid. He thought she would wait around like a loyal pup. He treats her like his human pet. _

Our bodies collided midair and we both jumped back, landing with our knees bent, arms outstretched.

"I love her and she loves me. We love eachother. **You**, William, were just a mistake. Like all humans, she became vulnerable when she was hurt and you stooped so low as to take advantage of her and convince her she loved you," I told him. I smirked as his eyes grew darker and he once again leaped towards me. _I wonder if he'll be smirking once my leg smashes his face in. _

My arm blocked his attempt to knock me down, and i caught his leg in the air. I heard a sickening crack as I bent his knee forward in the opposite direction it. He fell to the ground but he was already healing as he stood up. _His power. You can't fight a fair fight can you Edward. Afraid you'll loose._

_"_Not at all. But what would be the point of having my ability if I can't use it. The same way you used yours to seek where I was as I entered California." My heart deflated as he thought once more of Bella.

_I wonder how mad Bella would be if she found out. _A picture formed in his mind of him kneeling in front of Bella with a small blue box in his hands. A smile was on his face as he proposed to her, and he lept up when she nodded yes.

"No. She wouldn't do that!" I yelled as I jumped once more towards him once more. This time he turned around and ran. I followed close behind. Never loosing site of him. _I'll just loose him. Then I'll get away, Bella should be on her way home now. Need to hurry. _

He finally stopped and turned around. Facing me. We crouched down once more. Here the earth smelled sweet. Flowers were scattered on the ground, and leaves crunched as we circled each other. Suddenly he stopped and I mimicked his actions.

_One push is all I need._

We commenced our dance, I stepped right and he stepped right. Now that I was aware of his plan, I couldn't help but smirk as his back faced the drop of the hill we were on. With one large stride I closed the distance between us and the fight rekindled.

_Kick in the face._ In response to his thought I blocked it and pushed him back. Now he was an inch or two closer to the drop.

_Grrr. I can't think of what I'm going to do._ I smiled at the fact that he wasn't experienced at blocking his thoughts and I was always one step ahead of him.

Finally as he leaped towards me, I jumped up and punched him in the chest hard enough so that he toppled over the edge.

It wasn't even a second later that I heard the screeching of tires on the road below that made me turn back. William was barely getting up as the car approached him, ready to collide with him. I grinned as I saw him struggle to get up.

_Oh no. Bella!! _

Bella?

That's when I noticed. The girl in the truck, the girl who was paralyzed behind the wheel. Whose brown eyes were opened wide in shock was Bella. As I was about to jump off the cliff, I stopped. Remembering Alice's words.

"You can't let her see you. Edward, if you do, you'll loose her."

**I couldn't help.**

Well, thanks for those of you who reviewed. It meant a great deal knowing that people enjoyed the first chapter :D

Thanks for Reading

Please REVIEW.


End file.
